Sweet Revenge
by floveit
Summary: It's all going to be okay. They can have their own world, because we have ours.' Your falling. Hard & fast, but he obviously does'nt feel the same. Betrayal. You see them, him with her. Whos arms do you run into? Who's always there regardless?


**So i have never written a mature fic in my life so this is new for me but please give it a chance. And i am a Naley and Brucas fan but this is a request from Anissa. Its Laley and Brathan. I hope you like babe and i hope everyone else likes it too.Oh and its a one-shot btw Enjoy-->**

**Sweet Revenge**

Haley James stood outside of her house waiting for her best friend Lucas Scott to arrive. They had known each other since they we're about five years old and Lucas had saved her barbie from the terror that was Derek Brown. After that one fateful day the pair we're inseperable.

Finally he arrived and she ran over to his truck but being the gentleman that he was he hopped out before she could get in and opened the door for her.

"Ever the gentleman." Haley grinned at him.

"Ofcourse. So what did you do on the weekend?" Lucas asked as they both hopped into the car and he put the gear in reverse.

"Umm not much, I just hung out with Nathan." She whispered the last part because she knew his resentment towards his half-brother Nathan Scott. Haley admitted he was an $$ but she really thought he had changed and she believed that she had changed him. Lucas on the other hand did not.

"Again? Seriously I thought you we're just his tutor." Lucas airquoted.

"I am Luke trust me theres nothing else going on." Haley reassured him but wondered if she was really trying to re-assure herself. Sure her and Nathan had kissed over the weekend but it probably meant nothing so there was no point in telling Lucas.

"No Haley stop it I know you like him just tell me its better if your truthful with me. Please Hales." Lucas pleaded with her.

Haley chose not to reply though, instead she turned her head and gazed out of the window torn between telling him that she did like Nathan as more than just a friend.

They had almost reached the school parking lot when Haley abrubtly turned around and said in a small voice "Okay your right, I do Lucas I like Nathan Scott, your sworn enemy. I kissed him."

Lucas first stared at her for a few seconds but then said "That's okay Haley because I like someone too. Someone who your umm not very fond of you could say and I kinda made out with them too." He admitted guiltily.

"What? Who? I like practically everyone." She asked him obviously confused.

"Yeah what about those cheerleaders? Brooke Davis." He finally said.

"What?" Haley yelled shocked.

"Yes Hales Brooke Davis, shes different then most people see. You of all people should understand that." Lucas told her obviously pissed a little.

"Yeah I guess. But if you say shes different then I believe you."

"Same here, you have good instincts and I'm not saying I completely trust him but I trust you." Lucas hugged her as they both got out of the car.

"Likewise." She smiled at him "Well lets go."

Lucas swung his arm around her shoulders and they both started to walk towards the school.

As soon as they both took their books from their lockers they went there separate ways.

**Meanwhile in the tutoring Center.**  
"Nathan." A female voice drawled.

Nathan turned his head around and smirked when he saw who it was.

"Could'nt keep away could you?" He asked in a husky voice as he stepped closer towards her.

"Like your telling me you don't want a repeat of last night." She asked in a equally seductive manner.

Instead of replying Nathan just walked forward and when he was close enough he pushed her up against the wall.

"Now that's better right?" She whispered in his ear as she slid her hands underneath his shirt and ran her fingers across his perfectly toned abs.

Nathan shivered at her touch and this caused her to smirk herself. "see you know you can't resist me."

"Well I can say the same for you." He stared to suck and nibble on her neck softly and smiled when he heard a small moan.

"Okay enough talk. Lets play."

"I don't have a problem with that." He said as he grabbed her $$ and lifted her so her legs we're wrapped securely around his waist.

The brunetted giggled but Nathan silenced her by kissing her. Hard. She responded and after a few seconds brushed her tongue across his bottom lip, ofcourse he complied and in seconds there tongues we're in battle fighting for control.

Suddenly she pulled away abrubtly, causing Nathan to whine "Brooke."

"So you just wanna make out?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ofcourse not, come here." He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her legs around him again. He pushed her against the wall again and she started to unbutton his shirt whilst he ran his hands up her skirt until he reached her inner thigh, he started to take his hands up even higher slowly though in a teasing manner.

"Nate." She moaned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what." She glared at him.

Nathan did'nt respond though he just looked her in the eye as he started to massage her already wet center. Brooke shuddered at his touch and flung her head back as he inserted a finger inside of her. He started off gently at first but then added another finger and started to move them in and out fast and hard. But then he pulled away abrubtly.

"Fine you want it like that fine." Brooke huffed as she finally tore off his shirt and started to leave hot opened mouth kisses all over his perfectly sculpted chest. Nathan started to walk towards a nearby table and he put her down on it ever so gently. Brooke flipped him ove rso she was on top and continued to make him groan in pleasure as she continued to go even lower. Once she reached to the top of his jeans she unbuttoned them and pulled hem off so he was standing there just in his boxers. She slid a hand inside and felt his huge throbbing penis in her hand "Looks like someone wants to come out and play." She flashed her dimples at him and started to stroke it. Nathan just mumbled something he did'nt think he was able to form a coherent sentence at this point.

They both did'nt really think that they we're in school and that anyone could walk in on them right now. "Don't worry I locked the door and besides everyones in class right now so we've got plenty of time." She told him as she saw him looking towards the door.

Nathan could not take anymore of this sweet torture and finally pulled her back up again.  
He slid her skirt off and then pushed her panties down her legs slowly. Once she had stepped out of them she put her hands into his boxers and pulled them down also. Nathan kicked them off. They we're both off the table now and decided to resume the position they we're in before they had moved onto the table. Nathan grabbed her $$ and Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist. Brooke nibbled at his ear and Nathan pushed her even further into the wall. He still had not entered her but they both stood there naked in the tutoring center, rubbing against each other. Brooke getting even more wetter whilst Nathan hardened. Making it all the more thrilling since they knew the possibility of getting caught at any second.

Nathan could'nt take it any longer and entered her slowly. Brooke moaned in pleasure as his huge cock filled her fully. He started off slowly at first then harder and faster as he felt her finger nails dig into his shoulders. There hips rocking in sync.

Now it was Nathans turn to groan as she started to suck at his bottom lip. He kissed her hungrily and she repeated the gesture. They both knew they we're about to come. Brooke clung onto him as he ran his strong hands over her $$ she in return scraped her fingers over his.

"Hmmm." Brooke moaned "I'm coming Nate, I'm coming" She dug her fingernails futher into his shoulders.

"Me too." Nathan whispered huskily as he thrust into her one last time and then finally groaned his release.

They both stood there panting, Brookes head in the crook of Nathans neck, her teeth sunk into his shoulder to try to hide the moans of pleasure. Nathan finally lifted her head and Brooke grinned at him "Now that was amazing even better than all the other times."

Nathan smirked at her "It was." He whispered as he kissed her passionately.

Haley headed towards the tutoring center excited about seeing Nathan. She was kind of nervous afterall she had kissed Nathan Scott the most popular guy at school. She reached the room and tried to open the door but it seemed to be locked. "That's odd" she muttered to herself but stopped tugging at the handle when she saw what was infront of her through the glass window on the door. There stood Nathan pullin on his jeans and Brooke Davis in just a mini-skirt and bra. "Its probably completely innocent." She tried to reassure herself but knew she was just being stupid when she saw Nathan walk over towards Brooke and kiss her. Haley quickly turned around not being able to stand it anymore. She fled running through the hall-ways tears streaming doen her cheeks. She could not believe this am I really that stupid she thought to herself. Actually believing that Nathan Scott was interested in me. Me! Haley James the most plain Jane. You're an idiot Haley she scolded herself as she continued to run. She ran past Lucas and some of his friends.

"Haley" Lucas called out but then stopped when he realized she was crying. "Umm I'll see you guys later." He said and rushed out behind he not even bothering for a reply.

Lucas ran outside to see Haley hunched over her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "Hales" He whispered as he went closer.

Haley turned around and flung herself into his arms, Lucas just stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her soothingly.

Finally Haley pulled away "I'm sorry." She sniffed pointing at his soaked shirt.

"haley its okay." He gently wiped away her tears "Come on I'll take you to my place and you can tell me what happened kay?"

"Kay." Haley agreed as Lucas took her hand and led her to his truck.

They both stayed silent throughout the whole ride. Lucas decided to just ask her what happened once they got home. Finally they arrived at their destination and they both went into the house. Karen was at the café so they we're home alone.

"Come on lets go to my bedroom we can talk about what happened there."

"Okay." Haley agreed and followed Lucas to his bedroom.

Once they had both settled down Haley on his bed and Lucas a safe distance away in his computer chair.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Lucas broke the silence.

"I went to the tutoring center and the door was locked and I saw… I saw Brooke and Nathan both half naked making out." Haley spluttered.

"What?" Lucas asked mad.

"You heard me lucas, they had obviously both just had sex! When they both said they liked us, they had us fooled. I'm such a fucking idiot I should have known he would never want a girl like me and Brookes a slut too." Haley ranted tears threatening to fall again.

Lucas quickly moved towards her and wrapped her tiny body in his arms. "Haley listen to me." He ordered her as he lifted her chin "we don't need them they can have there world. We have each other that's all that matters."

Haley just stared into his eyes and then suddenly Lucas swooped down and captured her lips in his. Haley was taken aback at first but then responded kissing him with all the passion she had for him.

Lucas knew he wanted this for a long time, he just tried to hide his true feelings by hiding behind other girls. He was shocked though obviously Haley still had some of those feelings too. But then he realized something and pulled away as Haley started to tug at is shirt "Wait Hales I've always liked you but its obviously some rebound thing for you."

"No Luke I've always had feelings for you too." She grinned at him as she ripped off his shirt and started to leave butterfly kisses all over his chest.

"Oh Hales I've wanted this for so long." Lucas moaned.

"Me too and now we can have it." Haley winked at him, Lucas pulled her back up and kissed her hard this time Haley allowing his tongue entrance. Lucas started to unbutton her shirt and once he was done he traced his rough finger tips over her delicate nipples making her shudder. He then took one breast into his mouth and sucked at it Haley moaned and Lucas smiled in satisfaction.

It was funny how they had forgotten about Nathan and Brooke so quickly. But they we're too caught up in each other.

Lucas let Haleys tiny hands unbutton his flies, and she pulled them down and Lucas quickly stepped out of them.

Next was Lucas unzipping her jeans and he kneeled down as he pulled them down her legs. "So wet Hales." He felt himself harden as he saw how ready she was for him. For him, he had wanted this for so long. To be with Haley. He started to touch her and Haley could'nt take it any more she pulled him up.

"I want you now Luke. I need you." She begged. Lucas knew she meant it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Very." She nodded.

Lucas grabbed a condom from his bed side table and put it on. He kissed Haley, a kiss full of lust but love too and they both fell onto the bed.

Slowly and ever so gently he entered her. Haley gasped at the sensation and her nails dug sharp into his back. Both we're sweating and panting as Lucas started to thrust into her faster and harder.

"Hmm c'mon Luke almost there, almost there." Haley yelled breathlessly.

Lucas kissed down her jaw line and then reached her neck making sure to leave his mark. Haley moaned his name and that sent him over the edge.

"I'm coming Hales." He whispered huskily.

"Me too me too." Haley replied as they both came at the same time. Both in pure ecstasy. A totally new experience. They both lay there, there bodies tangled. Lucas brushed a strand of hair of her sweaty forehead and kissed her lovingly.Haley smiled and kissed him back. Then Haley said "they can have their world, because we have our own too." Lucas smiled at her again and pulled her even closer.

They both lay there in each others arms breathless and speechless. Knowing that maybe it was a bit of sweet revenge but that was not all. And Knowing that this was definitely not going to be just a one time thing.

**Sooo what did you think? I hope it was'nt that bad, still let me know what you thought of it. I can handle it... i think lol **

3 Fatima


End file.
